


The Bucket List

by gelsxx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, mention of death and illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelsxx/pseuds/gelsxx
Summary: nayeon was so close that she could clearly see myoui mina’s moles, smell her jasmine perfume, and see a visible red mark forming on the side of her neck and just below her shoulder.a mark. no. a red mark.nayeon almost knocked herself out but was able to balance herself.myoui mina has a hickey on her neck. great! nayeon doesn’t exactly know what to do with that information.TW ((this story mentions death and illness so if you are uncomfortable with that, please turn away))
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Bucket List

“does it hurt?” sana asked, grimacing as she softly thumbs the obvious bruises forming on nayeon’s knuckles.

“not as much as that boy’s face,” nayeon smirked, earning a scoff from sana and a small laugh from momo.

“you really didn’t have to do that, you know?” sana sighed, “always playing the hero and then getting yourself in trouble.”

“sana, i will not have second thoughts on punching that boy’s face again,” nayeon replied, voice a little hoarse, “let me know if he bothers you again, alright?”

“alright,” sana murmured.

“so now, what are you going to do with this?” momo inquired, waving the green paper on nayeon’s face.

nayeon chuckled, “detention is fun!” she shrugged, “twenty hours of cleaning the bathroom? i wouldn’t have it any other way,” nayeon mused, momo and sana releasing a retching sound thinking of the vile girl’s bathroom near the field, “plus, i’m probably the only one in detention so i would just watch a movie to pass the time.”

\--

_detention is far from being fun._

nayeon sighed as she bid goodbye to momo and sana. she sprinted towards the room near the field to fetch some items and went right over to the girl’s bathroom. as expected, the room is as repulsive as everyone thought. red and black paint sheathing the walls from student’s scribbles, dust covering the white tiled floor. nayeon sighed, this is exactly why everyone avoids detention.

she swiftly grabs the towel and walked towards the end most cubicle when she heard a faint sound. nayeon froze on her feet, “is someone in there?” she asked but there’s no answer. she gathered enough courage and decided to kick the door open.

“waah!” someone shrieked and nayeon was sure her own scream echoed within the walls of the whole campus.

“damn it, you scared me,” nayeon bit her lip hard, hand automatically pressed and caressed her own chest. she looked up to see the culprit of her almost heart attack and she gasped, “myoui!?”

“hey,” myoui mina’s face is confused and worried at the same time.

“hey,” nayeon awkwardly waived her hand, “sorry about that i—“

“n-no,” myoui mina cut her before she could even finish, “it’s my fault, i w-was,” she said as she fished something in her pocket and waived it to nayeon.

“right, you were wearing your earphones,” nayeon replied, brows furrowed, still unsure as to why myoui mina from class a, the famous prodigy, the number 1 student of their batch is here in this filthy room with her.

nayeon swallowed, “you here to keep an eye on me?” she asked, occupying the cubicle next to myoui mina and started rubbing the wet towel on the painted wall, “don’t worry, i won’t bail. you can go now.”

nayeon and mina was only separated with a thin wall and nayeon was sure she heard myoui mina release a small laugh, “no, i’m totally not,” she said, “i’m here just like you. i got in detention.”

“what?” nayeon replied and she blushed as she realized that it came out too loudly. she cleared her throat. “what do you mean you got in detention.”

“i got in detention. that’s it.”

“for how long?”

“twenty hours.”

“twenty hours? what you also punched someone or something?” nayeon blurted out before she could even stop herself.

“nope. i cut my class.”

nayeon raised an eyebrow, she didn’t know myoui mina cut classes. “that’s kinda out of character, if you will ask me.”

“that’s exactly what our teacher said,” myoui mina replied, nonchalance apparent in her voice.

“so, you’re going through that phase, huh?” nayeon pointed. everyone goes through that phase anyway. she realized that myoui mina is just like any other student despite the other’s perfect impression towards her.

“phase?” myoui mina replied.

“rebellious phase,” nayeon informed, lightly scratching the wall a small _myoui mina is mine_ written in black pen which nayeon didn’t miss. “i just think that yours is kinda late. people go through it during puberty.”

“i see. so, i suppose you never got out of that phase?” myoui mina inquired, her soft voice the only sound occupying the room. nayeon stopped bothering to clean at this point, not when she has managed to wipe two or three scribbles confessing their love for myoui mina.

“ha-ha, very funny,” nayeon replied, a small smile forming on her lips.

“i mean, you punch people and get detention quite often.”

“hey, that was one time,” nayeon defended herself, crossing her arms on her chest, remembering that one time she punched a senior last year for momo. nayeon didn’t have to know how myoui mina was able to get that information. “i just don’t like people bothering my friends.”

“did it feel good?”

“i mean, the bruises on my hand hurts like a bitch but yes, it did feel good punching their faces.”

“i figured,” myoui mina chuckled as nayeon’s lips curve in a proud smile. “maybe i should add it to my bucket list.”

\--

_bucket list, huh?_

“momo, tell me about myoui mina,” nayeon uttered out of nowhere, hands curled around her white chocolate mocha, her favorite drink.

momo and sana shoots her an odd look, “you’re being totally weird today, something happened?”

nayeon shrugged, too occupied by myoui mina who was seating on the left side of the café alone, a pen and paper on her hand, probably doing her homework. “she’s a dance club member, right?”

“jeez, you’re creeping me out,” momo said, grabbing her sandwich, “she quit dance club a year ago.”

nayeon hummed, “what happened?”

“dunno,” momo said, “her parents just went straight to the principal and asked to let her quit.”

“she used to be active on student council’s projects too,” sana added, “but lately, i haven’t bumped into her in the quarters.”

“i guess she wants to focus on academics,” momo said.

“which is quite brilliant, don’t you think? she still manages to be on top of our batch without any extra-curricular,” sana pondered.

“so, are you stalking myoui mina now?” momo asked, flatly.

“no, stupid,” nayeon, rolled her eyes, sipping her drink, “just curious.”

\--

_curiosity is a pain in the ass._

another day of detention means another day of being alone with myoui mina. today, they were stationed at the music room and after an hour of wiping out dirt on the piano with a couple of sneezes here and there myoui mina and nayeon called it a day.

they still have half an hour left to spare so nayeon decided to occupy the bean bag next to the drum set. nayeon carefully watch as myoui mina took a paper from her bag and started jotting down.

curiosity washed over nayeon and before she could even gather her logic, she was an inch away beside myoui mina.

“got something on your mind?” nayeon asked, and before myoui mina could hide the paper away, nayeon swiftly took it. “ _bucket list before i…,_ ” nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, “you haven’t finished it.”

nayeon could swore that she saw a hint of panic in mina’s eyes before she stretches her back and gain her composure, “graduate, duh,” mina rolled her eyes.

“you’re kidding, right?” nayeon asked, “there’s what? a hundred stuff to do on this list and you’re planning to do it before we graduate? which is by the way six months from now.”

mina scoffed, “i know, okay? who cares, even if i will not be able to do all those things, at least cross things down and live a little.”

“live a little?” nayeon wasn’t sure what was going on at this point and peeked on the paper, “camp on the forest, cliff jump, drive a car,” nayeon wheezed, these are all extreme and there’s no way myoui mina would be able to cross all these out without getting into trouble. she continued scanning, “watch a movie in the cinema and eat steamed buns…”

really? eat steamed buns? nayeon released a small chuckle that quickly disappeared when she met myoui mina’s glare.

“…kiss someone.”

for some reason, nayeon felt heat crept on her neck after reading the last sentence. she quickly cleared her throat, “hey myoui i—,” she was suddenly cut by the blaring sound of the bell, nayeon remembers how she hates it so much, “nevermind,” she said grabbing her bag from the table and making her way to the door when she felt cold and soft hand grasping her arm.

“hey,” myoui mina murmured, hand grasping a little too tightly on nayeon’s arm. she turned around to see myoui mina looking down, “will you keep it as a secret, nayeon?” she continued. myoui mina’s eyes met hers and nayeon could swear her heart soared just a little.

\--

nayeon peeked at her gold watch two hours before home room period. soft eyes threatening to close any moment now. nayeon figured this is the longest two hours of her life.

“secrets make you closer,” someone whispered and nayeon felt the ghost of myoui mina’s hand gripping her arm. _myoui mina and nayeon shares a secret. myoui mina’s secret._

“nayeon,” sana whispered.

“hmm?” nayeon’s eyes flutter ever so slightly.

“nayeon!” sana’s voice raised a pitch higher.

“huh?” nayeon replied, confused.

“it’s your turn to read,” sana muttered under her breath and motioned to their literature teacher, “secrets make you closer. third paragraph, idiot.”

_oh._

\--

“do you like plants?” nayeon asked, one hand busy covering the pot with soil, another holding orchids.

“who doesn’t?” mina smiled, admiring their school’s garden full of colorful flowers, “i once enrolled to a flower arrangement class.”

“really? that sounds completely boring.”

“hey,” myoui mina playfully smacked nayeon’s shoulder, “oh, your knuckles are completely healed now.”

“right. let me know if someone troubles you. i could break their face for you, you know.”

“oh please, how romantic,” myoui mina mused, “this violent side of yours makes me weak in the knees.”

nayeon bit her lip at myoui mina’s remark. she risked a peek to see myoui mina’s face gleaming under the pale sun. her mouth gaping ever so slightly which made nayeon completely tongue tied.

silence occupied them for a while before nayeon turned her head and saw mina basically burying the plant to death, “what the hell?,” nayeon wheezed, “mina you’re planting a flower not burying a person.”

“sorry,” mina bit her lip, “i said i know how to arrange flowers, not plant them.”

nayeon bat an eye, “you’re too smart for your own good ms. myoui.” nayeon scoots closer, taking the shovel from myoui mina’s hand. “here,” she said, her own hand guiding myoui mina’s cold ones.

“you will bury just the roots, not the whole plant, silly,” nayeon said, her nose almost touching myoui mina’s cheek. nayeon was so close that she could clearly see myoui mina’s moles, smell her jasmine perfume, and see a visible red mark forming on the side of her neck and just below her shoulder.

a mark. no. a _red_ mark.

nayeon almost knocked herself out but was able to balance herself.

myoui mina has a hickey on her neck. great! nayeon doesn’t exactly know what to do with that information.

“are you, okay?” mina, asked.

“y-yeah. i th-think i should go and wash up.”

\--

nayeon was leaning on the white painted wall, trying to busy herself from gulping the cold soda she managed to be brought to p.e. class. she wanted to ask their teacher why in all of days would he wanted them to play soccer in this afternoon heat.

she watched as momo ran softly kicking the ball to the other side of the field and laughing lightly as sana tackled her on the way. sana pouts, arguing that she just slipped, and it was just a mistake.

she leaned further comfortably and caught a glimpse of myoui mina on the other side of the campus wearing a track suit _. a track suit? on this weather? nayeon knows exactly why._

nayeon swallowed her drink, piercing eyes still following myoui mina who decided to just sit and watch her classmate’s game. it was just a few moments before, park jihyo approached her, wearing the same clothes as hers –white shirt and gym shorts. park jihyo said something which made myoui mina throw her head and laugh. nayeon could see how comfortable myoui mina and park jihyo is with each other. she didn’t miss how park jihyo leaned in to whisper something and myoui mina blushed.

“hey, sana!”

“what?”

“is park jihyo dating myoui mina?” nayeon looked down, kicking the muddy ground.

sana pondered for a while, “i don’t think so,” sana said, “as a member of the student council, i only see jihyo spend her time within the quarters. but if they are, i wouldn’t be surprised. they are childhood friends, anyways.”

\--

damn it. nayeon couldn’t focus. they are halfway through their detention, so the prefect made them write a reflection paper. nayeon scoffed, she couldn’t think of anything to write aside from how filthy this campus is. she couldn’t even remember what she did this past week for that matter. well, aside from the fact that myoui mina smells divine, still smells like jasmine or how many moles are on her face, nayeon could count and visualize where they exactly are.

_scratch that. priorities, nayeon. priorities._

“is there something on my face?” mina asked, eyes still planted on her yellow paper, “you’ve been glaring at me for a while.”

 _oh fuck._ “what—“

“did i do something wrong? you even bailed on me yesterday” mina whispered, looking up, eyes fluttering ever so slightly.

“no, you didn’t!” nayeon hurried, she bit her lip and looked down and managed to see the faint mark on myoui mina’s neck again.

nayeon looked down, toying her pen. she couldn’t look at myoui mina, not with those glassy eyes and long eyelashes that makes nayeon a mess. nayeon blushed and hesitated “myoui, you have something on your neck.”

“huh?’ mina cocked her head, and grabbed her mirror, “oh, this,” she paused and cleared her throat, “did you think it was—“

“a hickey” nayeon grimaced, “damn, myoui. atleast make an effort to cover it or something.”

“nayeon,” myoui mina smiled, “it’s not a hickey,” she said, “i ate some sushi and didn’t know it has shrimp with it. so, i got allergies.”

allergies? that’s exactly what anyone would say. “right,” nayeon said, certainly unconvinced.

“well,” mina said as she gets up from her seat, chair slightly screeching, echoing the confines of the prefect’s office, “if it will help you sleep at night, i have it here too,” nayeon could only watch as mina unbutton her uniform and hoist it up just a little for nayeon to see the now slightly purplish red mark just below myoui mina’s abs. myoui mina’s abs. nayeon didn’t mean to ogle but she reckoned it was sculpted by the hands of god itself.

“myoui,” nayeon hissed, yanking myoui mina back to her seat, “what is wrong with you?”

“what? just trying to prove a point.”

nayeon, shook her head, “you get naked to people just to prove a point?”

“just with you,” myoui mina replied dumbly, fixing her uniform, and nayeon was left tongue tied once again. “plus, i didn’t get naked. i suppose there’s a proper place for that if you want me to?”

nayeon looked up and saw myoui mina smirking at her.

“well, shit,” nayeon let out a nervous chuckle, “at least ask me on a date first.”

“do you want me to?’

“what about park jihyo?”

“jihyo?” mina shoots her a bewildered look before throwing back her head in pits of laughter, “oh wait, don’t tell me you think jihyo gave me these.”

“i did,” nayeon replied, “and what’s funny about it?"

“you’re an idiot,” mina practically bust a gut.

“excuse me?” nayeon raised an eyebrow, “i saw you two yesterday and you practically look like lovebirds. didn’t you know extreme pda is not allowed here at school? and guess what? it was park jihyo who proposed that rule,” she continued rolling her eyes.

“you’re starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend.”

“i’m not,” nayeon narrowed her eyes at myoui mina, “you’re all over each other.”

“gross,” myoui mina scrunched her nose, “i don’t know why you would think jihyo gave me hickeys when i haven’t even kissed anyone in my life.”

nayeon scoffed, shaking her head, “stop fucking with me, myoui.”

myoui mina is fucking with her, she knows. not when half of the school population have the hots for her. she could even remember vividly how myoui mina was a word of mouth on the first day she transferred in their school during their sophomore year.

“i totally am not,” myoui mina shrugged, “haven’t gone to a proper date either.”

nayeon stopped writing nonsense on her paper when she remembered about myoui mina’s bucket list, _watch a movie in the cinema and eat steamed buns, kiss someone._

_kiss someone._

_\--_

oh fuck. nayeon is totally fucked.

nayeon huffed as she hurriedly parks her bike on the pavement near the parking lot. nayeon scrunched her nose, trying to calm her labored breath. she cursed herself for staying up late last night thinking about – myoui mina – _no! not her. definitely not her. right, nayeon? god, what is wrong with me?_

four minutes before the bell rings signifying first period. chemistry is a bitch. and really? chemistry at nine in the morning? nayeon wanted to bail so bad.

finally, she reached the building and went right over to her locker. she groaned when the books fell hitting her toes. _way to go, nayeon_. she was about to go off when a piece of paper took her attention. myoui mina’s bucket list pinned on the side of her locker.

“running late?” someone asked in the empty hallway.

nayeon yelped, “shit!” she cursed, closing her locker and found myoui mina standing right beside her with her bright smile and rosy cheeks, “don’t you know how to say hi properly? i swear i’m going to have a heart attack one of these days because of you.”

“sorry,” mina pouted, “i’ll have to go. see you, nayeon!” she said, walking down the hall, all bouncy like a kid “and oh, i have a surprise for you later,” she added not looking back and eventually disappeared through the hallway.

_surprise?_

the school bell rang before nayeon could even think.

\--

“hello, earth to nayeon?” sana said, munching her lunch, two pair of eyes waiting for some sort of response.

“detention really got into you, huh?” momo said, worried.

sana hummed, crumbs of bread sticking on the side of her mouth, “that. or myoui mina.”

nayeon didn’t respond, just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms on her chest. sana and momo both gave her a knowing look.

“just admit that you have a big fat crush on the girl,” sana said, “it ain’t that hard when half of the school would like to get into her pants anyway.”

_sana and her way with words._

“shut up,” nayeon hushed, familiar heat starting to creep on her neck.

“well, speaking of the damn devil,” momo said, motioning her head towards the cafeteria’s double door. there goes myoui mina with her long raven hair, side by side with a woman wearing a white scrub suit which nayeon regard as one of the school nurses, nayeon furrowed her brows. nayeon watch carefully as the woman waited for myoui mina to reach the door before bowing her head goodbye.

myoui mina proceeded towards their usual seat where park jihyo and other friends awaits her. nayeon didn’t miss how park jihyo gave myoui mina a nervous look to which myoui mina just replied with a wry smile. nayeon continued observing as myoui mina turned her head and scanned the whole cafeteria as if looking for someone, or something. nayeon froze when her eyes met myoui mina’s despite their table being on the other side of the room. she was caught, and nayeon swiftly looked somewhere, anywhere, far from where myoui mina was.

her phone suddenly went off. a message from an unregistered number.

_“follow me. – mina”_

nayeon didn’t know how mina got her number or why her heart suddenly skipped a beat that she almost fell from her seat.

“what the—,” sana said, quickly balancing the drinks on the table,”what’s wrong with you?”

nayeon didn’t answer and just looked at the message on her phone once again. she sighed and risked a peek at myoui mina who was smiling so wide it could light up the room. nayeon watched as myoui mina stood from her chair not breaking the eye contact and gracefully move towards the exit.

nayeon shook her head and quickly grabbed her bag, “sorry, guys,” she said, carelessly putting away her stuff, “n-need to go somewhere. bye.”

“sana, i think she’s really losing it,” momo said flatly, sipping her watermelon shake.

sana let out a laugh, yelling at nayeon, “let me know when you need a shrink.”

\--

nayeon was like a child following myoui mina too god knows where. she was thankful that almost all the students are having their lunch that none of them really bat an eye that myoui mina from class a, the famous prodigy, the number 1 student of their batch is walking side by side with nayeon.

they arrived at an empty room at the far-left side of the campus. the room was tiny that nayeon didn’t even know it exist considering the amount of time nayeon spend at school.

nayeon watch as mina carefully opens the door and walk towards the table, “okay, you’re kinda freaking me out. this place looks like a cult hide out.”

myoui mina beamed and pat the seat beside her to which nayeon complied.

“something beautiful happened today,” myoui mina said, offering a smile. myoui mina stood up from her seat and fished something in her backpack, “look,” she said.

myoui mina revealed a small pot with jasmine planted in it, “the jasmine in our backyard bloomed and so i tried transferring them in this little pot. i didn’t know how so i tried searching online,” she said, occupying the seat beside nayeon once again. myoui mina’s shoulder softly brushing on nayeon.

“i see,” nayeon said, voice shaky realizing how close myoui mina is, “it’s great that you managed to not bury the whole if it,” she let out a nervous laugh.

myoui mina let out a chuckle, “you’re mean,” and looked up at nayeon with a proud smile, “it’s yours.”

“m-mine?” nayeon said, more like stuttered and looked away to hide the growing crimson on her cheeks.

“yes!” myoui mina confirmed, “i didn’t know what flower you like so i figured to just give you this,” she continued, pointing at the white flower on the table, “which is my favorite.”

nayeon didn’t know what to say or react. myoui mina. _myoui fucking mina is giving her flowers which she planted on her own. she did that for nayeon. goddamnit. nayeon say something._

nayeon cleared her throat and smiled revealing her bunny teeth, “thank you, mina. it’s lovely” she said, not realizing it was her first time calling mina by her first name. mina liked it. nayeon was sure when mina revealed her gummy smile.

“i’ll hang it in my room,” nayeon said, softly caressing the flowers.

silence occupied the room for a while. mina was slouching on the table, palm supporting her chin, deep in thought. nayeon scanned the room more properly this time. the room looks old and somehow abandoned yet looks decent than the rooms they have cleaned so far during detention.

“so, am i right?” she breathed, voice low careful not to break the bubble, “this is where your cult gathers at night?”

mina offered small and tired smile at nayeon’s remark, “it’s my secret spot,” mina replied, bringing her fore finger on top of her mouth, “don’t tell anyone.”

“i won’t,” nayeon shook her head, and looked around to see a small shelf with a couple of books, “you read?”

mina only hummed, eyes fluttering ever so slightly.

“who’s your favorite author?” nayeon asked, slouching down to level herself with mina.

“higashino,” mina whispered.

“you like mysteries?”

“kinda.”

“thought you’d be into nicholas sparks or something,” nayeon smiled, “considering you still believe in bucket lists.”

mina didn’t respond. there was a beat of silence, nayeon sighed and was about to turn around when she felt mina’s warmth against her shoulder. nayeon froze on her seat and felt mina scooting her head onto the crook of nayeon’s neck. at this point nayeon wanted to be swallowed by the depths of hell because honestly, myoui mina would be the death of her here and now anyway.

mina didn’t help one bit when she sighed, and her hot breath blew onto nayeon’s neck.

nayeon dared to move this time and looked at mina intently. mina was so close that nayeon could just lean a little and their nose would touch, so close that if nayeon wasn’t a coward, she could lean in and capture mina’s mouth, feel her lips so mina could finally cross it in that damn bucket list.

“mina, you alright?’ nayeon whispered, observing the pale skin of mina’s cheeks and her purplish lips contrasting her usual.

“just tired,” mina breathed out.

\--

**myoui mina [9:27 P.M.]:** you awake?

 **im nayeon [9:28 P.M.]:** no

 **myoui mina [9:28P.M.]:** not funny. wyd

 **im nayeon [9:34 P.M.]:** reading. higashino. ;)

 **myoui mina [9:36 P.M.]** : really? what book?

 **im nayeon [9:38 P.M.]:** malice

 **im nayeon [9:38 P.M.]:** im scared. i think he killed him. did he?

 **myoui mina [9:41 P.M.]:** he did…

 **im nayeon [9:42 P.M.]:** hey! you’re not supposed to answer that!

\--

mina skipped school three days in a row.

nayeon was crazy worried. she even skipped detention and faked her stomachache at the prefect’s office.

she has no idea what she’s doing but she found herself waiting outside class a’s homeroom waiting for park jihyo to show herself. she leaned on the wall, backpack hanging on her left shoulder. the school bell rang after some time, a sea of students crowded the hallway and then there was park jihyo smiling at every student she bumped onto.

“park jihyo,” nayeon muttered and met park jihyo’s gaze.

park jihyo shoots her an odd look before flashing a smile and a nod, “hey.”

“can we talk for a second?”

“sure.”

the soccer field was oddly empty that day. the usually loud spot full of chattering students was only occupied by the rustling sound of wind. midterms is coming, that’s probably why. nayeon clutched her backpack to cover herself for some sort of warmth.

“i know we’re not close or anything but,” nayeon trailed, looking down, toying the bermuda grass with her feet, “is everything okay with mina?”

park jihyo looked at nayeon and sighed, “why won’t you ask her herself?”

nayeon didn’t respond and only shrugged.

“last week, she was rushed to the clinic,” park jihyo said and nayeon heard her voice crack just a little, “her nose bled, and she almost passed out.”

“what!” nayeon exclaimed that even park jihyo almost jumped, “sorry,” she shook her head, “is mina sick?”

“i think you should ask her that yourself.”

nayeon stayed up late that night, debating whether she should call mina and ask how she’s been. she sighed, eyes fluttering on the screen flashing mina’s phone number. she shook her head and groaned. nevermind. mina’s probably fine and she’s overthinking it. flopping on the bed, the jasmine hanging on her bed side window’s her last image before falling back to sleep.

\--

mina wasn’t sick.

well, that’s at least what she told nayeon during detention.

“hi,” mina smiled from ear to ear as if nothing happened, as if she wasn’t gone for days. nayeon offered a nod and a worried look to which mina didn’t miss.

“what’s with that pouty face?” mina said mimicking nayeon’s furrowed eyebrows.

“i thought you were ill,” nayeon said scratching the back of her neck, “i was worried. you feel better now?”

mina let out a laugh and held nayeon’s both cheeks and squishing it, “you look better when you smile,” she said, “besides, me? sick? never.”

nayeon wasn’t sure why mina have to lie. was she shy she got nosebleed? well, nayeon was pretty sure that nosebleed was pretty common, so she doesn’t really see the reason to lie. heck, even nayeon get them atleast once a year. nayeon groaned, she couldn’t even ask mina properly about what happened, not when park jihyo threatened her to make her last months in senior year a living hell if she spilled to mina about their conversation.

“where do i put these?” mina asked, embracing a pile of books, ceasing nayeon in her thoughts.

“wait, let me help you with that,” nayeon said, grabbing half of the books and carefully set them on the shelf. nayeon turned to mina whose mouth is gaping with labored breath, “are you alright?” nayeon asked, guiding mina to sit on the table.

“nayeon, i’m literally 17,” mina said, wiping the sweat on her forehead, “you’re asking me as if im 70.”

“that’s because you’re acting like one,” nayeon huffed, “how would you be able to cross your bucket list when you couldn’t even do this?” 

mina just responded with a pout which made nayeon hear flutter. the two finished detention with mina seating comfortably while nayeon do all the work, and honestly, nayeon couldn’t complain one bit.

\--

the empty hallways of the school were comfort to nayeon’s throbbing heart. definitely not because of mina’s hand brushing hers as they make their way to the gate. she shifted one foot to another when it was finally time to bid goodbye to mina. she almost smacked her head for being too awkward when she couldn’t even say a simple “see you tomorrow.”

“my dad said he wouldn’t be able to pick me up,” mina sighed, reading the message from her phone.

“that’s a shame,” nayeon replied, looking around the campus realizing that there’s not a student left aside from them. she wouldn’t want leave mina alone by herself, “come on, let me drive you home.”

“no, it’s fine, i’ll just walk,” mina waived off her hand.

“come on,” nayeon replied, turning around to hide her crimson-colored cheeks when she realized she will have to spend another hour with mina again, “it looks like its gonna rain. i don’t want you to be alone here when it does.”

silence extends as they made their way to the parking lot. nayeon realized that she had find solace in the quietness her and mina often shares.

“nayeon, where’s your car?” mina asked as they arrived in the parking lot with apparently no cars to be seen.

“who said anything about cars,” nayeon cocked her head to the side, “we’ll ride this,” nayeon said with a proud smile that shows her bunny teeth, pointing out her bike to mina.

there was a beat before mina gave her a dumbfounded look, “what?” mina exclaimed, “there’s no way im getting on that _thing_.”

nayeon crossed her arms on her chest, “and why not?”

“well, aside from the fact that it looks like a hundred years old,” mina said looking over at the tarnish building on the wheels to which nayeon shoots her an offended look, “how would i know it’s not gonna break in two and kill us both.”

“will you please stop complaining and trust me?” nayeon said, holding mina with both her shoulders.

\--

“nayeon,” mina muttered under her breath as nayeon basically bolted along the pavement, “i don’t wanna die like this.”

“it’s more fun this way,” nayeon replied, blushing as mina held her waist tightly from the back, scared of falling off anytime.

they were halfway there when the rain suddenly started pouring, “shit,” nayeon cursed, speeding at the corner to find some kind of cover.

“there’s a library two blocks away from here” mina said, voice muted by the sound of rainfall, “we should stop by there.”

“we’re fucked,” nayeon muttered under her breathe when they arrived at the library and realized that it was closed. she scanned the area to see a small guard house at the side of the gate. she parked her bike and guided mina inside the room and saw her dripping wet and trembling.

“mina, are you alright?” nayeon asked but mina didn’t respond. a slight bubble of panic starting to build in nayeon’s stomach. she rummaged her bag and fished her jacket, she went right over to mina and held onto her school blazer, “mina, you’re dripping. we should take this off-“ nayeon was confused when mina flinched from her touch, she sighed, “sorry.”

mina shook her head and grasped at the hem of nayeon’s top, egging nayeon to stay close. nayeon took the jacket and wrapped it around mina’s body. nayeon didn’t see it coming when mina leaned her. nayeon’s heart was threatening to jump out of her chest that she swears mina could feel it too. and it really didn’t help when mina scoots closer and her lips touched the nook of nayeon’s neck.

“mina you’re freezing,” nayeon said after a while.

“you’re warm,” mina replied, as she finds comfort in the arms of nayeon who makes sure to rub her palm on her back.

“this is too cliché don’t you think?’ mina muttered, lips brushing nayeon’s neck which made nayeon’s heart skip a beat.

“totally,” nayeon replied, guiding mina closer, feeling her cold body, amply providing her warmth.

the rain eventually stopped, and both finally arrived at mina’s place. to say that mina’s place is enormous would be an understatement. nayeon learned that mina’s father is a doctor, and her mother is a lawyer, so she wasn’t really surprised that myoui’s are rich.

mina offered her to stay for a while but nayeon politely declined, her own parents are probably waiting for her at home. nayeon was about to bow and say her goodbye when she saw mina taking off her jacket.

“keep it,” nayeon said, “it suits you better anyway.”

mina offered nayeon a smile, “thank you, nayeon,” she said leaning and kissed nayeon on the cheek.

nayeon gawked at mina right after that, “b-bye,” she mumbled swiftly grabbing her bike and speeding off the street.

\--

 **myoui mina [8:34 P.M.]:** are you home?

 **im nayeon [8:47 P.M.]:** yes. got in trouble though, forgot it was my turn to make dinner! are you feeling better now?

 **myoui mina [8:51 P.M.]:** you cook? why, yes. thanks to you. really.

 **im nayeon [8:53 P.M.]:** well, im the greatest chef in the world. well, at least that’s what mom said.

 **im nayeon [8:53 P.M.]:** anything for you, princess :)

\--

nayeon hates mondays, which is pretty usual for a high school student. she even bought a shirt with a quote in it. but after meeting myoui mina was different. now, nayeon look forward to mondays because that would mean seeing mina again after the weekend.

nayeon was seated at the back of the room with a bunch of paper in her hands. today, all senior students were asked to gather at the symposium to attend the college briefing. apparently, some representatives from different colleges and universities are coming to present and basically try to persuade them to choose their campus.

park jihyo was infront with her usual megaphone and snarky tone, trying to hush the students’ chattering. nayeon could careless and scanned the room and finally caught a glimpse of mina who was on her way to the front row where class a is seated. donning her gummy smile that would make any student watch in awe. she bowed to the teacher in front, softly fixing her neat uniform which made nayeon cringe at her own wrinkled one.

no one even listens, well at least with nayeon’s class. momo and sana are pretty much bickering about what food they should eat later at lunch while the rest are basically knocked off to sleep. she caught a glimpse of myoui mina and fished her phone inside her pocket.

**im nayeon [10:04 A.M.]:** this is too boring. wanna bail?

 **myoui mina [10:11 A.M.]:** depends on where you’ll take me.

 **im nayeon [10:15 A.M.]:** you’ll see. you trust me right?

 **myoui mina [10:17 A.M.]:** yes

\--

“we’ll absolutely get in trouble,” mina said, yelping when nayeon’s bike particularly hit a speed bump, “we haven’t even completed detention.”

“so?” nayeon cocked her head, abruptly stopping at the pavement, “just admit it, you like spending detention with me,” she shrugged.

mina scoffed but didn’t argue which made nayeon smirk.

“it kinda feels like we’re bonnie and clyde,” mina pondered after a while, both arms linked around nayeon’s waist.

nayeon chuckled at mina’s notion, “mina, we skipped class. we’re not criminals,” she said, swiftly running her palm against mina’s hand, “besides, we’re not killers. and i don’t want any of us to die either.”

they arrived in what appears to be a local mall near nayeon’s place. nayeon asked mina to stay put where she is, and mina only nodded like a four-year-old with her hands inside her blazer. mina took her time to scan the surroundings, realizing that nayeon basically live on the other side of town. while her place is more secluded and away from the noisy city, nayeon’s near the busiest and bustling part of it.

nayeon eventually came back, left hand waiving two tickets at her face, right hand clutching steamed buns with her signature bunny teeth smile. mina blushed and looked away, nayeon just released a proud chuckle.

the cinema was almost empty aside from the couples seating on the other side of the room giggling like teenagers in love.

horror movies aren’t nayeon’s thing, but she surely enjoyed mina’s squeal when a particular scary scene flashed through the vast screen in front.

nayeon noticed mina wiggling her blazer down to hide her hand, “cold?” she whispered, leaning on the side of mina’s head.

mina nodded; lips curved in a pout.

nayeon extends her own hand to which mina responded with furrowed brows. nayeon wiggled her fingers, prompting mina to hold them.

nayeon sheepishly scooted down her seat, worried mina might see her flushed cheeks. myoui mina’s going to be the death of her, she thought. when mina’s cold hand enveloped hers, nayeon’s heart almost burst out of her chest, a tug inside her stomach she couldn’t quite explain.

nayeon softly took mina’s hand and caressed it, and then guided it close to her mouth, lips touching the skin lightly as she blew on it for some sort of warmth. nayeon didn’t miss how mina’s hand quivered just a little and nayeon smiled.

nayeon couldn’t even focus, not when mina’s hand was so soft against hers.

they stayed like that until the movie was finished, end credits flashing through the screen, pale white light illuminating the whole room yet not one of them dared to move.

they left the cinema after some time, hand to hand. comfortable silence extends as they make their way to the bus stop.

“are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” nayeon asked, “we could walk if you don’t want to ride the bike,” she offered, not wanting to let go of mina’s hand just yet.

mina let out a small smile, “no, i’ll be fine. my place is almost an hour away from here,” she said, shaking her head, “plus, i don’t want you to get in trouble at home again.”

nayeon pouted, “okay,” she said, taking a paper from her bag, “look,” she said, waiving mina’s bucket list. _watch a movie in the cinema and eat steamed buns_. she took her pen and started drawing a big cross over it.

mina watches with gleaming eyes, “thank you, nayeon. you don’t know how happy i am right now.”

mina said her goodbyes when a bus was about to approach, waiving her hand. she turned around, her raven hair followed effortlessly but nayeon clutch her wrist, abruptly stopping her from moving. it was nayeon who kissed mina’s cheek this time, it was a split second but nayeon was sure she could feel mina’s heart beat echoing hers as they share a gaze.

nayeon walked home basically breathless.

\--

“can you pass me the towel?” mina asked, soft hands running on the surface of the rounded glass, taking note of the custodian’s directions, _please take good care of it, its fragile._

nayeon obeyed passing the white cloth. she couldn’t hide the beam on her face as she watches mina move in mere elegance.

“stop,” mina whispered, not looking away at the object between her hands, “stop staring at me like that,” she said peering at nayeon over her shoulder.

“it’s our last day of detention,” nayeon breathed, “im just happy we can finally graduate from this filthy chore.”

mina scrunched her nose which nayeon find adorable, “it’s a shame, actually,” she said, feigning disappointment, making her way to the sink to wash her hands, “i like doing filthy chores with you.”

nayeon smirked and made her way closer to mina, she bit her lip and decided to make a bold move, “me too,” she said, snaking her arms around mina’s hip.

the other woman flinched at the sudden contact, water splashing all over mina’s blazer, “shit,” nayeon cursed, her reflexes automatically swatted mina’s blazer up.

nayeon eyes burned when she saw a purple mark around mina’s wrist, “wha-what is that?” she muttered, eyes fixed at the mark. horror reflecting her brown orbs.

mina quickly straighten her uniform, hiding the mark from nayeon’s sight, “it’s nothing,” she said, thumbing her hair, “it’s just a bruise.”

 _yes, mina. a bruise that almost covers half of your arm._ nayeon lips trembled, her protective nature taking over her logic as she towered over mina holding both of her shoulder, “did someone hurt you?”

mina looked up to her speechless, nayeon’s eyes were piercing yet vulnerable and mina remembered what nayeon said before, _let me know if someone troubles you. i could break their face for you, you know._

mina swallowed, lips curling to a small smile, “nayeon,” she said hand caressing nayeon’s gripping her tightly, “i’m okay. i’m not hurt,” she said, this time mina’s hand made its way to nayeon’s cheek, “i got it during p.e. it’s no big deal,” soft digits running over nayeon’s smooth skin, until nayeon sighed and leaned into her touch.

\--

_nayeon doesn’t believe mina one bit. doesn’t appreciate why mina must lie again. maybe mina doesn’t really trust her. nayeon smiled defeatedly at the thought, whatever mina does is not of her business anyway._

nayeon hates exams, she reckoned that exams are made to measure memorization instead of knowledge acquired. still, nayeon studies almost until dawn. making sure to pass all subjects in the hope that her mom won’t scold her again from getting a b minus.

chemistry is nothing but a complete series of migrane. nayeon was sure that it was invented to torture people. will alkalinity and acidity help her grow rich in the future? no. so nayeon doesn’t really get the point.

nayeon was walking down the hallway with momo and sana, making a beeline towards their respective lockers, mocha on her right hand to soothe the headache.

nayeon caught a glimpse of mina walking side by side with park jihyo and she muttered a soft, “fuck,” under her breath, looking down at her notebooks to cover her face.

nayeon and mina wasn’t really able to talk after the incident. nayeon would like to say that it was because of midterms but honestly, nayeon didn’t really want to talk to mina after that. she felt disappointed and betrayed when mina lied and nayeon knows she was not in any position to bring it up to mina again. so, she figured that it’s better that she stays away from mina’s business and go back to being strangers once again.

_detention ended after all. whatever nayeon and mina had, ended with it too._

\--

nayeon groaned, face buried between her palms. it’s the last day of exams and nayeon couldn’t get her thoughts together. she wanted to bang her head, force it to comprehend the book, but it won’t cooperate. the voice at the back of her head murmuring _mina, mina, mina_ , repeatedly.

suddenly a flash of images started flaring her mind, _did someone hurt mina? mina’s who’s kind and precious and small. her radiant smile, the glint in her eyes, her hushed voice. so fragile. so easy to shatter into pieces._

the nosebleeds. the bruises. they made nayeon sick to her stomach.

_why would anyone hurt mina?_

_why would mina lie?_

nayeon could feel something poking at the back of her eyes, barbwires seem to crush her heart slowly. she swiftly grabs the water near the table and gulped it down.

her phone suddenly rang, she tapped the screen with trembling fingers.

 **myoui mina [11:57 P.M.]:** meet me at the secret spot tomorrow?

\--

“what the hell you think you’re doing?” a high pitch tone made nayeon yelp on her bed. she groaned, groggily looking over her wall clock, it’s four in the afternoon, nayeon didn’t realize she slept that long.

she softly rubbed her eyes and finally see sana and momo standing by her doorway, “wakey, wakey,” momo said, wiggling her brows.

“did you skip exams just to nap?” sana asked, nayeon quickly yanking her to cover her mouth. sana swatted her hand away, “you’re lucky i’m in the mood and didn’t’ tell your mom it’s midterms week.”

nayeon rolled her eyes and took her phone from her bed side table. a message from mina.

 **myoui mina [12:07 P.M.]:** where are you?

 **myoui mina [02:34 P.M.]:** i waited for you

nayeon groaned, she just wants to sleep away the images seems to be ingrained in her temples.

“are you okay?” momo asked, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, “are you sick? you look awful,” she frowned, her palm making its way to nayeon’s forehead to check her temperature.

nayeon bit her lip “sana, your dad’s a doctor, right?”

“a shrink, yes.”

“sana,” momo said, eyes widening a little, “i told you, she’s losing it!”

“well, what does it mean if—“ nayeon tried, carefully threading the words, “say a person gets nosebleeds and has bruises all over?” nayeon managed to say, quickly shutting her eyes.

her voice echoed the room for a few seconds.

“leukemia?” sana asked, flatly, as if she hadn’t just dropped a bomb to nayeon’s whole being.

nayeon breath’s hitched, holding her chest to calm her throbbing heart, “what?” she asked, “what do you mean…” her voice trailed, coldness seems to seep in every fiber of her body.

sana gave her a confused look before reading an article from her phone once again, “well, it says here that frequent bruising and recurrent nosebleeds are both sympt—“

nayeon snatched sana’s phone, reading the words, trying to ingrain it one by one on her throbbing temple. and just like that, it all crashed her like a tsunami she didn’t even saw coming. it was all there, the signs, how mina always wear her blazer in scalding heat, the marks on her neck and shoulders, the bruises on her arms and body, her nosebleeds, park jihyo’s face when she asked if mina’s ill, mina with the school nurse, mina’s god damn bucket list she wants to accomplish before she— _no, no, no…_

nayeon sobs muttering a broken _that’s not true_ and _take it back_ in between her cries. nayeon wanted to puke. wanted to smack her head to wake up in this nightmare.

sana and momo immediately caressed nayeon, rubbing her back with worry and confusion laced in their eye. they just stayed there, tending to nayeon until she fell asleep from her own cries.

nayeon woke up tired, eyes puffy, chest still aches in a way that makes her want to just scream. momo and sana probably went home already.

she peered at her window and saw the jasmine mina gave her. simple and pure, just like mina. a tear fell from her left eye.

_mina. mina. mina._

\--

nayeon was sitting at the side of class c’s homeroom, beside the window, where she has the view of the whole campus. their homeroom teacher was discussing something in front but the voice was muted. nayeon’s mind already occupied by mina and mina alone. her lips trembled, forefinger tapping the skin above her knee waiting for the school bell to ring and finally, _finally_ , see and talk to mina.

she wants to say, mina, you’ll be fine.

_it’s gonna be fine._

_i’m sorry for being stupid and selfish._

_mina, will you let me take care of you?_

_i’ll be with you no matter what._

_i will never make you wait._

_i will never leave your side again._

a pile of students was gathered in circle at the hallway, nayeon was on her way to her locker with momo and sana and heard someone muttering myoui mina’s name _. mina’s who’s kind and precious and small. her radiant smile, the glint in her eyes, her hushed voice. so fragile. so easy to shatter into pieces._

there was a beat. before nayeon gained her semblance and dropped her bag, sprinted, and pushed away the students that’s blocking her way. panic bubbling her stomach as she managed to squeeze herself in between.

“mina,” her voice trailed. nayeon had seen mina number of times but never like this. never seen mina in this state. hair sprawled out, pale skin, beads of sweat building on her forehead. the voice was muted, _“she just passed out,”_ someone said. _shut up, nayeon thought, shut up. you don’t know anything. you all don’t know what going on..._ nayeon softly caressed her forehead trying to calm an impending headache.

a student got on her knees and tried to wiggle mina’s shoulder, a poor attempt to wake her up. _“mina, are you alright?”_ somebody asked, _“mina, wake up.”_

nayeon clenched her jaw, fist constricted on her sides. _mina, who the fuck are these people?_ she wanted to ask, wanted to yell but her voice seemed to betray her mind.

“shut up,” she managed to mutter, _“let’s carry her to the clinic,”_ someone said, about to grip mina’s arm and nayeon snapped.

“shut up,” nayeon cried out, “don’t touch her!”

the students gave her a bewildered look, “don’t fucking touch her,” she continued swatting the student’s hand away from mina.

“don’t touch her,” she said, trembling hands caressed mina’s cold cheeks. nayeon wasn’t even aware that tears were falling down her face, “don’t you dare touch her again,” she continued, weak arms supporting mina’s body to carry her bridal style, “go away. don’t touch her,” nayeon voice cracked, looking at mina’s face, “ _she’s mine_!”

nayeon didn’t care, didn’t even look back at the students giving her a puzzled look. nayeon didn’t care one bit. not when mina’s in her arms, so pale and fragile that she’s afraid mina will break in two anytime.

“mina, you’ll be fine,” nayeon muttered, “you’ll be fine, right?” she said, comforting mina, “it’s okay, i got you. i got you. i’ll never leave. i’ll just be right here,” she whispered, “mina, please wake up. please, be okay. promise me you’ll be okay. i love you,” she muttered between her sobs, pouring her heart out hoping mina would wake up and let her know everything’s going to be okay too.

\--

mina was rushed and admitted to the hospital for weeks.

nayeon didn’t even know how to function at school. the little fiasco last time was the talk of town that even students who nayeon doesn’t really recognize would shoot her a glaring look. after a few days, she has grown accustomed to it, and she would only respond with a sarcastic smile that often irks them.

while momo and sana doesn’t even miss an opportunity to tease her, “so are you and myoui,” sana asked over coffee and sandwich, “fucking?”

nayeon almost choked on her mocha,”what?” she exclaimed and looked at momo and sana who’s waiting for an answer. nayeon blushed, looked down and shook her head. _we haven’t even kissed._

“you totally are,” sana burst out laughing, “damn, i can’t believe it. you actually managed to get under myoui’s pan—“ nayeon was quick to cover sana’s rowdy mouth worried someone might hear her nonsense.

\--

everything was back to normal after a few weeks, but there’s still a void waiting to be filled.

“mina was discharged from the hospital,” someone said and nayeon immediately stopped herself from rummaging her mess of a locker. she turned around to see park jihyo, bunch of books clutched securely around her arms, “just thought you should know,” she shrugged, continuing her way to the student council’s quarters.

and nayeon released a breath she wasn’t aware she’s been holding.

\--

 **im nayeon [09:36 A.M.]:** [sent a photo]

 **im nayeon [09:36 A.M.]:** look, its growing

 **myoui mina [02:21 P.M.]:** wow, although i don’t see that much difference :p

 **im nayeon [02:22 P.M.]:** it grew an inch >:(

 **im nayeon [02:22 P.M.]:** do you have time to spare?

 **myoui mina [02:37 P.M.]:** i’m afraid not. mom’s gonna kill me if i leave bed :(

nayeon frowned, she really wanted to see mina. wanted to make sure she’s okay. that she still has the same gummy smile the first time she met her, still has those crimson-colored cheeks, and those endearing moles spread out like constellation nayeon used to count.

she whined under her pillow and flopped on her bed. nayeon whip her head and caught a glimpse of a piece of paper resting on her bedside table —bucket list before i…—a thought came to mind.

\--

it’s a mad idea. maybe momo was right, nayeon was losing it.

she found herself outside myoui’s residence at midnight with the help of her dad’s truck she stole. nayeon could even hear her mom cursing from a mile away. she groaned _, nayeon what are you doing? you’re dead. you’re totally dead._

she almost chickened out but realized there’s no going back now. nayeon climbed the top of the truck and noticed a faint light coming from the balcony. she fished her phone inside her pocket and started typing.

**im nayeon [01:57 A.M.]:** mina

 **im nayeon [01:58 A.M.]:** mina, are you still awake?

 **myoui mina [02:04 A.M.]:** unfortunately, yes

nayeon sighed in relief, smiling like an idiot as she grabs her bag and took the almost crumpled papers, one in each hand.

**im nayeon [02:11 A.M.]:** look at your window

 **im nayeon [02:11 A.M.]:** now

it was after a few seconds until mina showed up, hair flowing around her shoulder, wearing her pajamas.

mina gave nayeon a perplexed look when she recognized the paper in nayeon’s hand.

nayeon waived her hands egging mina to read the sign with a grin on her face.

_myoui mina, would you like to go and cross out your bucket list with me?_


End file.
